Holby city role play
by HolbyCityFanatic
Summary: what will happen between Jac and Jonny now that she is pregnant? I worked on this with @RoryTheRoman. my characters were Jac, Mo and MR.T. @rorytheromans characters were Jonny and Ollie and Steve I know that some of you are waiting for the next few chapters and so am trying but i need to fit it around my GCSE's. Please write reviews so that I can make it even better :)
1. On the ward

**On the ward**

Jac tried to sneak back onto Darwin ward without being seen but Ollie was sat at the nurses' desk and spotted her. Everyone else was working with patients and all the beds were taken.

Ollie: *calls out to Jac* Jac

Jac: what? *she snaps*

Ollie: where did you go? *looks around*

Jac: nowhere *searching the room or a patient that needs seeing*

Ollie: Jac you ran off. Jonny is looking for you. *starts typing on the computer*

Jac: No he isn't, he found me on the roof *suddenly goes wide eyed*

Ollie: what is it *frowns*

Jac: Nothing, I didn't say anything *finding a patient folder *

Ollie: *Sighs. He holds out patient folder* bed nine. Kidney transplant.

Jac: great *spins around and whips Ollie in the face with her hair*

Ollie: *rubs his face*

Steve: *rubs his eye* Ow *is lying in bed*

Jac: right, ok. Why did you just poke yourself in the eye? *reading folder*

Ollie: *sighs* let's just get on with our job why don't we?

Jac: Right, are you feeling any pain anywhere?

Steve: yes in my stomach.

Jac: well, what do you suggest we do Ollie?

Ollie: the normal. A shot of morphine. Bloods and maybe a CT.

Jac: right *shouts to the other end of the room* nurse Maconie get this man morphine, bloods and a CT right away.

Ollie: I can do that

Jac: I don't want you to do it I want Jonny to do it

Steve: Why can't he just do it? It's only a CT

Jac: shut up *she snaps*

Steve: I have every right to speak! I can get you sacked you know!

Jac: I am the head of this ward; you would have a hard job. Ollie Mr Hope wants you to go and collect a new piece of equipment if I remember rightly.

Ollie: he does *frowns* if you say so *puts the folder down and walks away*

Jonny: *walks over*

Jac: did you do as I asked Jonny?

Jonny: yes. One CT slot booked. *holds out a tray * and the items for a blood

Jac: thanks, where is the morphine?

*the phone begins to ring*

Mo: *answers the phone* hello, oh hello Mr. T *looks towards Jac*

Jonny: *pulls out phial* Here. Spare needle is in the tray.

Jac: *gets ready to take bloods and administer the morphine*

Mo: Jac, MR. T wants to speak to you *mo shouts*

Jac: what now! *moans Jac* here Jonny you finish here.

Jonny:*starts to do bloods*

Jonny: *finishes bloods and starts to give them to a nurse. Starts to help the patient get into a wheelchair to go to CT*

Jac: Hello *Jac says down the phone*

Jonny: *has the patient in the wheelchair now*

MR.T: I have got an ultrasound booked for you at 4 PM. Ok.

Jac: *sighs* fine

MR. T: bring someone with you

Jac: fine, I will but I need to go now I have a patient waiting

Jonny: *wheels patient past Jac* *he smirks*

Jac: stop that *she snaps*

Jac: I am going to come with you to run the CT scanner

Jonny: you don't have to. What with your need to use the toilet so often... *smirks again*

Jac: *glares at Jonny* I am coming with you, and I do not need to use the toilet often...

Jac: hahaha... well not at the moment *she mutters*

Jonny: *smirks at Jac. Pushed the patient along casually*

Jac: *playfully punches him on the shoulder*

Jonny: Hey!

Steve: *mutters to himself* Love birds

Jac: oi, I heard that you... Oh who cares *shrugs shoulders*

Steve:*smiles to himself*


	2. Time for a CT scan

**Time for a CT scan**

Jonny- *helps Steven out of the wheelchair and onto the bed*

Jac: Right Steven me and nurse Maconie will be behind the window if you need any help *goes into controller room*

Jonny: *pulls the wheelchair out of the room. Parks it outside the door*

Jac: hurry up Jonny, you are holding us up. I do have other patients today

Jonny: *joins Jac in the room*

Jac: right let's get started *speaks through the transmitter* try and stay as still as you can Steve

Jac: *turns on the scanner*

Jonny: *leans against the desk*

Jac: Jonny...

Jonny: yes?

Jac: are you free at 4 PM today?

Jonny: I might be why?

Jac: MR. T wants to see us.

Jonny: and you want me to come?

Jac: MR. T wants you to come. I don't need you I can go on my own I am a strong independent woman.

Jonny: *leans in and starts kissing her* you need me *grins*

Jac: no I don't

Jonny and Jac start kissing again

Steve: I think that the machine has stopped now

Jac: God, I forgot about that. Sorry Steve

Jonny: *goes to get the wheelchair. Helps Steve into it*

Jac: *walks off* *shouts* email me the results I will be in my office in case you need anything

Jonny: wheels Steve back to the ward

Jac: *sits in office waiting for the emails to load

Jac: oh, god. *walks to bed nine*

Jonny: *finished helping Steve into bed*

Jac: *sighs* Steve...

Steve: *looks up*

Jac: I am afraid to say that you have a lump on your kidney so we are going to have to give you your kidney transplant sooner before the lump has a chance at spreading. Nurse Maconie, I need you to contact the transplant team and let them know our situation.

Jonny: Will do right away

Steve: *nods* so when will the operation be?

Jac: as soon as the new kidney is 15 minutes away from here ok

Steve: Ok

Jonny: they have already sent the kidney ion its way it will arrive in 15 mins

Jac: well that means that we are in a rush and we need to get you into theatre like, now

Jac: I need to prep Steve quickly

Jonny:*drops the files he was moving as Jac made him jump and rushes over*

Mo: *picks up the files that Jonny dropped and whispers in Jacs ear* what about your appointment with MR.T

Jac: well what time is it Mo?

Mo: 3:00

Jac: We will be done by then

Jonny:*looks from Jac to mo and then back again*

Jac: what are you doing still standing there, take Steve to the anesthetising room

Jonny: pushes Steve to the anesthetising room

Jac: mo, we will be out by 4 if not then you can come and step in if you must


	3. In theater

**In theatre**

Jac:*goes to theatre*

Jonny: *preps Steve* i will see you when i scrub in

Jac: *washes her arms* hums

Jonny: *starts scrubbing up* are you doing anything after work today?

Jac: *still scrubbing* nope, don't think so anyway

Jac: *splashes Jonny 'accidentally' with water and walks into the theatre ready to begin*

Jonny: *dries his arm when Jac wet him and joins her*

Steve: *lying on the theatre bed*

Jac: right then let get the show on the road, is everyone ready *looks at everyone in theatre to receive a nod then looks at jonny*

Jonny: every one is ready including me *smiles and winks*

Jac: scalpel Maconie

Jonny: *passes it*

Jac: right then* presses the scalpel against Steve's skin *

Jac:*sighs and then cuts his flesh* clamp

Jonny: *holds out clamp*

Jac: *clamps flesh open* knife. so...

Jonny: What? *already holding the knife out*

Jac: I don't know *she snaps* somebody put some music on, it's too quiet in here *takes the knife*

Nurse: *turns the music on*

Jac:** ***slips,cuts a artery* Great, Jonny help me stem this bleed

Jonny: *Holds and compresses on the blood vessel*

Jac: *clamps it and starts stitching* suction please Jonny

Jonny: *suction*

Jac: stop suction, have we stopped the bleed?

Jonny: *looks* Looks like it

Jac: phew, can somebody pass me the tube to the machine please and then I can remove this kidney *holds out hand*

Jonny: *passes the tube to jac as well as a needle *

Jac: *temporarily stitches it in place with the needle*

Jonny: *Passes the scalpel* it's very quiet in here

Jac: * removes the kidney* kidney dish please, well in that case what do you want to talk about?

Jonny: *passes the kidney dish* something interesting, like

Jac: * Drops the kidney into the dish* can somebody phone the ambulance and see how long the new kidney is going to be. Like what

Ollie:*busts in* the kidney is here and ready

Jac: just in time too, pass it to Jonny

Ollie: *hands over the cool bag to Jonny* there you go

Jonny: *takes the kidney and passes it to Jac* here. How about childhood celebrity crushes

Jac: somebody open it *she snaps* realy? I cant even remember mine

Nurse: *opens the bag*

Jac: *removes the kidney and places it in Steve*

Jonny: *has suction* realy, or did you just not have one?

Jac: 4 o prolene. Apparently i was 4 when i had mine, im not going to remember it

Jonny:*passes it* who says that

Jac: *starts to attach the new kidney* suction Jonny, my parents funnily enough

Jonny: *watches and suctions* ...

Jac: *detaches the substitute kidney* stop suction

Jonny: *stops suctioning*

Jac: *tests the kidney and checks that there is no bleeding* can someone check the time?

Ollie:*looks at the clock* 3:50

Jac:*sighs* let's get this done as soon as possible *looks Jonny in the eye and nods*

Jonny: what do you want me to do?

Jac: do you not remember?

Jonny: oh, right I got you *nods back*

Ollie: is there something going on here?

Jac: *exchanges looks with Jonny*

Mo: *scrubs up*

Ollie: why does mo need to scrub up?

Jac: Jonny and i need to be elsewhere at 4

Ollie: right, ok. Shall I scrub up?

Jac: You don't need to I am only stitching up now

Mo:*comes in* I'll take over there Jac; I told you that there wouldn't be enough time.

Jac: *hands over tools and leaves*

Jonny: *follows after Jac*

Ollie: what is going on with those two?

Mo: *smiles* it isn't my place to tell you. You could ask Jonny when they get back

Ollie: I think I will, do you want me to scrub up?

Mo: it would be helpful but you don't have to, Jac was almost finished *continues stitching up Steve*

Ollie: oh. Ok

Mo: actually don't bother I have only got one stitch left to do now *does the stitch* there done.

Ollie:*watches*

Mo: can you take this patient to the recovery room please. I will see you back on the ward Ollie

Ollie:*nods, pushes bed out of the op room*


	4. The news is shared

**Back on the ward**

Mo: *looks through patient files*

Ollie: *walks onto the ward*

Mo: how is he?

Ollie: Steve should be fine

Mo: are you ready to do the handover with the night shift Ollie?

Ollie: yes

Professor Hope: *walks onto the ward*

Mo: professor, I haven't seen you allay today, where have you been hiding? *smiles*

Professor hope: oh I have been trying to figure out the latest piece of equipment Ollie got for me earlier, I have never come across anything like it before

Ollie: have you worked it out?

Professor hope: nope

Mo: we will have to have a look at it together tomorrow

Jac:*walk back onto the ward holding hands with Jonny*

Ollie: *grins*

Mo: hello you two

Jac: we have just been to see MR. Thompson

Ollie: and?

Jonny: we have something to tell you...

Mo: *smiles*

Professor hope: well, what is it?

Ollie: come on, spill

Jonny: *looks at Jac*

Jac: *nods*

Jonny: we are going to have a baby

Mo: *claps* I knew you'd say it sometime *hugs Jonny then Jac*

Ollie: so that is what has been up with the two of you *stares into space*

Professor Hope: well congratulations, sorry to be in a hurry but I really must go

Mo: let's go and get a drink *starts to walk out with Jac and Jonny* Ollie are you going to join us?

Ollie: no, I need to go home, have fun


	5. In the Pub

**In the pub**

Mo: first round is on me, Jac what do you want to drink?

Jac: I'll be sensible and have an orange juice

Mo: and what do you want Jonny?

Jonny: a pint of beer please Mo.

Mo: *mo goes and gets a vodka, orange juice and beer*

Mo:*mo comes back with the drinks*

Jac: thanks mo

Jonny: thanks

Jac: shall we get a table?

Jonny: yup *goes and looks for a table*

Mo: *waits with Jac for Jonny to come back* so what do you think is going to happen between you and Jonny?

Jac: to be honest I really don't know

Jonny: *comes back* I found one

Jac: follows Jonny and sits in the corner next to him

Mo: *goes after them and sits down*

Jonny: *drinks his beer*

Jac: *sips her orange juice*

Mo: I am going to go to the toilet and leave you to for a bit

Jac: Are you enjoying that Jonny?

Jonny: yes I am you will be buying the next pint

Jac: *scoffs* oh will I

Jonny: yes you will

Jac: we will see about that

Mo: *sits down* see about what?

Jonny: whether Jac buys the next round or not

Mo: well I will be getting off soon because I have some paperwork that needs doing

Jonny: don't be such a spoil sport; you don't want to do paperwork do you?

Jac: why don't you do your paper work tomorrow?

Mo: I don't have the luxury of an office Jac

Jonny: *finished off his drink* next round please

Jac: fine, refill Jonny?

Jonny: please

Jac: what about you Mo?

Mo; I'll have a lemonade please

Jac: *goes off to order a beer and 2 lemonades*

Jonny: so what did she say?

Mo: about what?

Jonny: what she wanted to happen

Mo: oh she said she doesn't know, I think it would be a nice surprise personally

Jonny: I know I am going to go for it, but I don't know when...

Mo: how about... when you and Jac go on holiday to the Caribbean

Jonny: we're not going to the Caribbean though

Mo: you are now *waves two tickets at Jonny and passes them over* the flight leaves the day after tomorrow and I have already sorted your holiday leave starting tomorrow

Jonny: you are amazing Mo but how am I going to convince the ice queen to come

Mo: leave that to me

Jonny: spill *puts his hand on the table*

Mo: I will take Jac shopping tomorrow and you will pack her suitcase when were out, then tomorrow night you will pretend to be drunk so that you can stay at hers tomorrow night and then take her to the airport the next morning. Simple

Jonny: but how will I...

Jac: *walks towards them with the drinks and sits down*

Jonny: *takes his drink and starts drinking it*

Mo: thanks Jac

Mo: *glares at Jonny and then nods towards the toilets*

Jonny: *gets jumpy* I'm just going to go and spend a penny *gats up and goes to the loos*

Mo: I forgot to say Jac; Mr. Hope said that the three of us have got the day off tomorrow

Jac: *stops drinking for a moment* really?

Mo: yes, I was wondering if you wanted to spend a day shopping in the city centre

Jac: I suppose I could if we have the day off

Mo: brill, I will stop by yours in the morning

Jonny: *comes back and has some more of his beer* so what did I miss

Jac: not a lot

Mo: I and Jac are going to go shopping tomorrow

Jonny: sounds fun, but haven't we got work tomorrow?

Mo: no, Elliot said we could have the day off.

Jonny: oh yeah I remember now

Mo: well I had better get going then so I can make the mountain of paperwork in my front room shrink *gets up*

Jonny: ok then see you soon

Jac: see you tomorrow

Mo: see you * walks out*

Jac: I think I might go as well when I have finished my drink

Jonny: not you as well

Jac: I'm afraid so

Jonny: well how about you make it up to me by letting me stay the night?

Jac: as long as you don't get too drunk

Jonny: very well, this is the last drink for tonight.

Jac: *finished her drink and waits*

Jonny: *tries to be clever and downs his drink in one go* hic

Jac: ha, you have got the hiccups now, let's go * Jac and Jonny go back to hers*


	6. The next morning

**The next morning**

Jac: *shaking Jonny* get up; mo will be here in a minute

Jonny: I don't want to get up *rolls over and goes back to sleep*

Jac: you need to get up and get dressed

Mo: *rings door bell*

Jac: Mo's here now get up *throws a pillow at him*

Jonny: ow, she doesn't need to know I am here I want to sleep

Jac: *sighs and walks out of the bedroom* Coming Mo * answers the door, sorry about that *shouts up the stars* somebody won't get up

Jonny: *starts laughing and shouts back down the stairs* I'm going to go back to sleep now if you don't mind

Mo: i think Jac does mind

Jonny: hello Mo, now shh

Jac: come in for a bit, I have an idea *whispers in Mo's ear*

Mo: I think that might work

Jac: *walks into the kitchen* want a drink mo? *gets some ice cubes from the freezer*

Mo: I'm ok thanks but I do want a camera as this should be funny

Jac: good idea *goes into front room to get the video camera and hands it over to mo*

Mo: *turns on the video camera*

Jac: *creeps up the stairs holding the cup of ice cubes*

Mo: *follows closely behind*

Jonny: *snoring gently*

Mo: *begins filming*

Jac: *creeps into the bedroom and stands behind Jonny*

Mo: *stands at the foot of the bed filming*

Jonny: *continues snoring not aware of what is going on*

Jac: * throws the ice cubes on Jonny*

Jonny: screams *jumps out of bed* what the **** was that for Jac?

Jac: you wouldn't get up

Mo: *begins sniggering*

Jac: sorry, I forgot you were naked *sniggers*

Jonny:*sees mo and goes red in the face then runs into the en suite to put something on* what did you bring her in for?

Mo: so that I could film it

Jonny: *pokes his head around the door* WHAT?! *goes off to get dressed?*

Jac: *begins laughing with mo*

Jonny: it isn't funny

Jac: oh yes it is

Jonny: haven't you got some shopping to do?

Mo: yes we have, that is after all why I came

Jonny: well I suggest you go then

Jac: ok, moody

Jac: *goes downstairs to get her things*

Mo: sorry about that, Jonny I will get her out of your way and you can go and pack her things *walks downstairs*

Jac:*searching for her keys, shout up stairs* have you had my keys Jonny?

Jonny: no, you used them to unlock the door a while ago remember

Mo: already losing your memory?

Jac: I think I might be *takes the key out of the key hole* Jonny can you go out the back way, so that I can lock the front door

Jonny: sure *mutters to himself* she is making this so easy for me


	7. The shopping spree

**The Shopping spree**

Jac: are there any shops that you need to go to?

Mo: no, only I would like to go to River Island

Jac: I need to go there anyway I got a load of vouchers for in there

Mo: not much point in buying normal clothes at the moment is there

Jac: I can still wear them

Mo: shall we go to River Island first then

Jac: I don't see why not

*Mo and Jac walk to river island*

Mo: so are you and Jonny going to live together now?

Jac: not that I am aware of he just begged me to let him stay because I left the pub early

Mo: he is good at doing things like that isn't he?

Jac: oh yes but I am good with comebacks so he had better be careful

Mo: I will warn him. Do you know what I love doing when I go shopping

Jac: no, what do you love doing?

Mo: I love to look at all the jewellery and try it on especially the rings

Jac: I have never done that before partially because I never thought of doing it, it could be fun

Mo: oh it is especially when to try on the really expensive things

Jac: sounds fun

Mo: here we are. Is there anything in particular that you want to get?

Jac: no not really, I will just try things on and buy what I like.

Mo: that the best way to decide

Jac: what shall I try on first; I think I will go for dresses

Mo: this dress is nice, long and slim baggy it's basically a maxi dress

Jac: it is very nice I shall try that on its good for the summer, what colour should I go for?

Mo: I think that the blue tie die one would suit you best

Jac: why don't you try one on as well?

Mo: I suppose I could, I will try on the pink one

Jac: what shoes would go nicely with the dress I wonder sandals of some sort I think

Mo: what about this Blue metal t bar sandals or the light green embellished flip-flops I think you could even wear the silver croc sandals

Jac: I think I might try the silver croc sandals

Mo: I think they will suit you

Jac: I should get a couple more dresses as well I think, like this black lace maxi dress

Mo: if you get that one I think you should get more bright colours

Jac: yes like the white one with a belt and the red cami maxi dress

Mo: yes I think that is a nice choice of dresses

Jac: if I get those I should have enough money to get something else like a swim costume for the summer mine has had better days

Mo: maybe a bikini or something

Jac: I could get the pink chevron bikini set with the pink rainbow kaftan to wear over the top

Mo: I think that that would work together quite nicely

Jac: time to try it all on, is there anything else you want to try on mo

Mo: no not really

Jac: *tries on all of the clothes and shows mo*I think that I should buy them all what do you think mo?

Mio: I agree they all look so nice on you

Jac: so it's decided *goes to pay for the items*

*Mo and Jac leave river island and head for the most expensive jewellers in town*

Mo: I noticed that you are showing quite a bit

Jac: of course i am i am 17 weeks now

Mo: hmm, i suppose so

Jac: well I got to sometime

Mo: here is my favourite jeweller

Jac: looks expensive, I like expensive

Mo: I have a fiend that lets me try things on

Jac: well let's go and try on some jewellery

Mo: *goes to the till* hey Sam

Jac* waits by a display case

Mo: can I and my friend Jac try the engagement rings, just for a bit of fun

Sam: sure, so how is Jonny lately?

Mo: fine, he has found his special someone

Sam: who?

Mo: *turns and looks at Jac* her, Jac Naylor

Sam: Jac, the 'ice queen' that bossy person you're always talking about

Mo: yes but shhh

Jac: *starts walking over*

Mo: I didn't mention anything

Jac: so what are we doing then?

Sam: I will get the rings out for you to try on, wait here

Mo: you just got to word it right and they will do anything for you

Sam: *comes back with a tray of rings*

Jac: Can I use the toilet in here or do I have to go to M&S

Sam: you can use the toilet in here I will get someone to show you to it

Jac: ok thanks*follows someone to the toilet*

Sam: are you sure that is the ice queen Mo?

Mo: she has suddenly gone really sweet now that he has told everyone that she is pregnant

Sam: wow, from the way you were talking I didn't think she would ever get sweet

Mo: neither did I, she still has her odd moments. When we have left here I need you to tell Jonny the results. Ok

Sam: got you

Jac:*comes back* les have some fun then, which finger should I try the rings on I wonder

Sam: how about we start with the ring finger on your left hand

Jac: but isn't that your engagement finger

Mo: *glares at Sam* it's just a bit of fun Jac

Jac: I know, it just seems a little strange

Sam: we can start with another finger if you want

Jac: no do this finger it would be fun to try on engagement rings

Mo: very well, let's get started

*Jac tries on lots of different engagement rings*

Sam: were trying to decide on one to put as the most popular, which is your favourite?

Jac: umm I don't know I like the 9ct white gold heart set 15 point diamond heart solitaire ring and I like the 9ct white gold pink sapphire and diamond ring as well as the 9 ct white gold topaz and diamond ring.

Mo: you have got good taste

Sam: and what about you Mo?

Mo: I will have to agree with Jac on the 9ct white gold pink sapphire and diamond ring and I also like the loves embrace sterling silver diamond icon ring

Jac: well I am all shopped out now, I think I had better head home and do some house work

Mo: ok, I will just go to the loo and then we will head back

Mo:*goes to the toilet and phones Jonny* are you finished packing, Jac wants to go home

Jonny (on the phone): yes but I am going to stay and pretend that I have lost my house keys down the road drain so I can't go home

Mo: sounds good, but make sure you get up tomorrow; the plane takes off at 6 so that Jac can't go to work.

Jonny (on the phone): good idea Mo, so we will need to leave by 1:30

Mo: yes, Sam is going to phone you when we have left to let you know the results of the survey

Jonny (on the phone): ok see you later mo. *hangs up*

Mo:*walks back into the shop* ok then Jac shall we get going?

Jac: sounds good *gets down from stool and walks out of the shop*

Mo:*whispers* don't forget

*Mo and Jac walk down the high street*

Mo: how about we catch the bus back, busses are fun

Jac: if you say so

Mo: are you ok?

Jac: yes, why wouldn't I be?

Mo: you don't seem like your usual self

Jac: I am fine; I think I just need a break

Mo: doesn't everyone *this is the bus stop we need to wait at*

Mo: *texts Jonny* we are taking the long way back so u will have time

Jac: I wonder what we will have on our hands at work this time tomorrow

Mo: probably a liver transplant we haven't had one of those for a while

*bus arrives*

Jac: ah, here is our bus...I think

Mo: yes this is our bus *gets onto the bus*

Jac: *follows mo onto the bus*

Mo: *sits down and gestures to Jac to sit next to her*

Jac: *sits next to mo and starts humming her favourite song *


	8. Back from shopping

**Back from shopping**

*The bus stops at the bus stop outside Jac's house*

Jac: *gets up and gets off the bus*

Mo:*gets off with Jac*

Jac: *goes to unlock the door*

Jonny: *whistles*

Mo: *hears a whistle and turns around to see Jonny*

Jonny: *shrugs his shoulders and mouths how can I get in?*

Mo: Jac, you know this wall here

Jac: yes, what about it

Mo: I think it would look really good with a rose brush growing up it to give it some feature

Jac: what is the point in that?

Jonny: *slips around the back of the house from behind and goes in through the back door, he hid his suitcase under the stars and sat down on the sofa as if he had been there all day*

Jac: *went back to the door and put the key in the lock*

Mo: took a deep breath and thought* that was a close shave

Jonny: *heard the key go in the look and so made a mess of the TV remotes and turned up the volume on the TV*

Jac: *turned the key in the lock and opened the door*

Mo: I don't think that your visitor from this morning has left yet

Jac: *walked into the front room and glared at Jonny* what are you still doing here Jonny?

Mo: *slipped away and shouted* bye Jac *began walking down the street

Jac: *ran to the door and shouted down the street* bye mo *closed the door*

Jac: why the hell are you still here Jonny?

Jonny: I dropped my keys down the drain and I am waiting for new ones to be made, without the keys I can't get into my house, it's as simple as that

Jac: and you didn't think to ask me before hand *put her hand on her hip*

Jonny: because I knew that I could win you over with this *pulled Jac closer and began kissing her*

Jac: *pulled away* you have already won me over *began kissing him again*

*Jac and Jonny sat on the sofa together watching TV*

Jonny: Jac

Jac: what?

Jonny: with some assistance from mo, I have planned a little surprise for you

Jac: let's just cut to the chase, what do you want from me?

Jonny: nothing, I just want to spend some time with you away from work where we can relax

Jac: *shouted* RELAX, do I look like the sort of person who likes to relax?

Jonny: no, Jac you don't which is why I want you to come with me so that you can relax

Jac: well where do you want me to go with you? Huh

Jonny: now that I am afraid I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise

Jac: well can you tell me what it is that I need?

Jonny: nope

Jac: and why ever not

Jonny: because everything that you need is all sorted, however we do need an early night as we will need to get up at 1 in the morning for the surprise

Jac: well what kind of surprise is that I don't even like surprises or early mornings, yet I feel compelled to find out?

Jonny: that is because you love me

Jac: don't push your luck Maconie

Jonny: well I am sorry Jac. I am going to make a drink would you like one?

Jac: a cuppa tea would be nice

Jonny: very well one cup of tea coming right up *goes downstairs to the kitchen and fills the kettle, he then turned it on to boil and put Jac's new clothes in the suitcase. He put the red dress aside for Jac to wear tomorrow. Jonny made the cups of tea and took them upstairs along with the red dress* here you go Jac, and this is what you need to wear tomorrow

Jac: choosing what I wear now are we nursey?

Jonny: yes I am. Only this once though to make sure what you wear is suitable for tomorrow's activity


	9. The Journey to the Surprise

**The Journey to the Surprise**

Jonny: *shakes Jac awake*

Jac: what the hell do you want?

Jonny: its 1 O'clock *smiles*

Jac: *moans and gets out of bed*

Jonny: are you really going to get up that easy?

Jac: yes, I am. Why

Jonny:*smirks* I was hoping that I could get revenge on you for yesterday

Jac: you wouldn't get revenge on me that quickly *gets dressed*

Jonny: *gets out of bed* you like to think so *goes into the bathroom*

Jac: *goes downstairs for breakfast* Where has all the food gone out of my cupboards? *she mutters to herself*

Jonny: *walks into the kitchen* are you getting breakfast Jac?

Jac: *searching through cupboards* more like looking for it

Jonny: there is a reason for that *sits down on a bar stool* I ate it all yesterday

Jac: *slams door shut and turns around* you are such a pig and what about the fact that I have no food, did you think about that at all

Jonny: yes I did actually, that is why I ate all your food. You don't want to send it to waste. I have got breakfast sorted anyway

*taxi arrives outside*

Jonny: right I want you to sit on the stool here and wait for me to come and get you *puts a blindfold on*

Jac: *sits on the stool and waits*

Jonny: *gets the suitcases out from under the stairs and puts them in the back of the taxi* can you take us to Birmingham?

Taxi driver: sure, but I see no us

Jonny: I know that is because my partner is inside but she is not to know where you are taking us as it is a surprise

Taxi driver: I totally understand

Jonny: I will be right back *goes into the kitchen and helps Jac up, guides her to the taxi and helps her in. Gets in*

*taxi drives off*

Jac: can I take the blindfold off now?

Jonny: I suppose so

Jac: *undoes the blind fold and readjusts her hair* so taxi driver where are we going

Jonny: I knew you would try and pull that stunt

Taxi driver: I am afraid I can't tell you

Jonny: you mean you don't know where we are going?

Taxi driver: no, I mean that I have been updated on your status and so I know not to tell you

Jac: *slumps down into her chair*

Jonny: *chuckles nervously* surely it can't be that bad

Jac: dammit, you didn't fall for that one *turns to face Jonny and points a finger at him, goes cross eyed* Naughty

Jonny: *bursts out in laughter* and how have I been naughty

Jac: well clearly that didn't work, how can a 2 year old pull that off when I can't?

Jonny: well usually two year olds don't understand what they are doing

Jac: but I don't understand what I am doing, why on earth did I let you into convincing me to have a surprise...

Jonny: ... be...cause you... love me

Jac: *glares*

Jonny: *holds out arms* come here you, you know you want to

Jac: *thinks for a moment and shuffles across*

Jonny: *wraps his arms around her*

Jac: *gets comfy and relaxes*

Jonny: *kisses her on the forehead* I think you are going to love this surprise *rests his head on hers*

Jac: I hope I do

Jonny: are you comfortable?

Jac: yes, I am

Jonny: good because you are going to be sat here for the next hour

Jac: *looks at Jonny* really... is this true *looks on name tag* Derek

Derek: yes, you have got an hour to go before you reach your destination

Jac: *grumbles* well we had better make the most of it then hadn't we Jonny

Jonny: what do you mean Jac?

Jac: I think you know what I mean *looks into his eyes*

Jonny: I think I do too *starts kissing Jac*

Derek: now we all know what you want to do. Wait a minute; what do you want to do?

*Jac and Jonny stop kissing and look at the driver*

Jonny: *goes to kiss Jac again*

Derek: well *looks in the mirror* oh, that's what you want to do

*45 minutes later*

Derek: are you too still kissing, you have been for 45 minutes now

*no answer*

Derek: I guess you are. We will be at your destination in 10 minutes

Jac:*pulls away and tries to work out where she is*

Jonny: *puts the blindfold back on Jac*

Jac: what did you do that for; I am going to find out sooner or later

Jonny: yes you are Jac, but not yet

Jac: well when will I

Jonny: soon

Jac: how soon

Derek: you are at your destination

Jonny: in a few minutes so just sit patiently *gets out and gets the suitcases from the boot* Jac, reach out for my hand and hold on tight

Jac: *grabs Jonny's hand* thanks for the lift Derek

Jonny: *helps Jac out of the car* here keep hold of this in your other hand for me please

Jac: *holds onto the suitcase* what is it?

Jonny: you will find out in a minute *loops arms and guides Jac to the airport entrance* I should do this more often

Jac: do what?

Jonny: blindfold you when I take you places

Jac: why?

Jonny: because then you will hold my hand

Jac: is that what this is all about?

Jonny: no, of course it isn't. I have got a surprise and you will find out what it is soon *stops Jac and takes the suitcase from her hand

Jac: why have we stopped?


	10. what is the surprise?

**What is the surprise?**

Jonny: *unties the blindfold* where do you think we are?

Jac: *looks around* are we at a shopping mall?

Jonny: if we were at a shopping mall would I have 2 suitcases?

Jac: good point. Wait what 2 suitcases

Jonny: yes, where do you think we are?

Jac: are we at a train station

Jonny: c*sniggers* no, close though look at the sky

Jac:*looks at the sky and sees an aeroplane* are we at an airport?

Jonny: yes we are

Jac: so the surprise is a holiday

Jonny: it could be

Jac: but the question is. Where are we going?

Jonny: now that you won't find out until we get onto the plane

Jac: Meany *crosses her arms*

Jonny: now, what do you want to do first? *looks around*

Jac: well what can you do whilst at an airport?

Jonny: we have got 3 hours to kill so if we go and get ourselves sorted and then we can relax and have some fun

Jac: 3 hours, it never takes that long

Jonny: it's better to be early then to miss the plane

Jac: I suppose so

Jonny: *takes Jac's arm and walks into the airport* we should check in our bags

*Jac and Jonny go to get their bags checked*

Jac: I suppose so, and we need to get the tickets checked whilst there

Jonny: you're not doing that

*they stand in the queue to get their bags checked*

*35 minutes later*

Jac: I feel really tired now; I wonder how much longer we will have to wait for

*they step forwards*

Jonny: hopefully not much longer, are you sure you don't want to go and sit down

Jac: I am fine; anyway we could easily get separated

Jonny: yes we are better off sticking together

Jac: where are we going after we have finished here?

Jonny:*hides the tickets from Jac's view and looks at them* hangar 5

Jac: when are you going to tell me where we are going?

Jonny: wait and see

Jac: but I don't want to

*they step forwards*

Jac: ohh look we are only 4 people away from the bag check thing

Jonny: *looks around the waiting people* finally

Jac: don't start moaning, it was your idea to go on holiday

Jonny: I didn't expect such crowds

Jac: we are at Birmingham airport what did you expect?

Jonny: on a Monday?

Jac: people don't go abroad just for the weekend Jonny

*step forwards again*

Jac: we are even closer now

Jonny: oh *goes quiet*

Jac: *laughs* did you not know that?

Jonny: *grins* clearly not

Jac: the annoying Scottish nurse thought people go abroad for a weekend at time. That is a first; they would spend most of their time travelling

Jonny: I guess so

*step closer*

Jac: I would get the tickets out ready we will be next

Jonny: *pulls out tickets and hands one to Jac* here you go

Jac: *takes it and searches for where she is going* it doesn't say!

Jonny:*smiles* nope

Jac: why not?

Jonny: wait and see

Jac: but why hasn't it been printed onto the ticket? *still looking at the ticket*

Jonny: I asked for it not to be

Jac: you are just too good at this, I don't like it

Jonny: that's me, MR good

*steps forwards*

Jac: it's us now

Jonny: *looks up and follows*

Bag checker: hello, are you looking forwards to your flight today

Jac: don't ask me I don't know where we are going

Jonny: *grins*

Bag checker: well do you know sir *looks at Jonny*

Jonny: of course I do

Bag checker: please could you pass the bags over

Jonny: *picks up the bags and pts them on the conveyor belt*

Jac: *starts tapping her fingers on the side*

Bag Checker: right, your bags are a suitable weight and so you can go through the metal scanner now

Jac: right ok, bye

Jonny: bye *takes Jac's hand and leads the way to the scanner*

*they join the queue for the scanner*

Jonny: it really is busy

Jac: I wonder how long we will be queuing here for then

Jonny: it shouldn't be too long as long as long as no one gets stopped for a full body scan

Jac: everybody is going through pretty quick at the moment

Jonny: Hopefully that will last until we have gone through

Jac: I need to find someone *looks around*

Jonny: ummm, who?

Jac: someone who works on the metal detector

Jonny: ….why?

Jac: well we need to know whether it is doubled up as an x-ray machine don't we. I think it is, seeing as it is in another room and only one person goes in at a time

Jonny: and why do we need to know that? *starts looking for someone*

Jac: *sighs* do you really need to ask me that?

Jonny: oh, because of the baby? I was just having a moment of stupidity *spots someone and gets her attention*

Scanner supervisor: *walks towards Jac and Jonny* hello, can I help you?

Jac: yes you can

Jonny: we need to know if the scanner is doubled up as an x-ray machine or not

Scanner supervisor: Yes, it is. Is there a problem with that?

Jac: I am afraid there is

Scanner supervisor: and what is the problem? *crosses her arms and thinks "these two are complete time wasters"*

Jac: well, you see I am pregnant so I can't go through the x-ray

Scanner Supervisor: do you have proof?

Jac: no, not on me other than the baby bump

Jonny: *points* I do, I have the picture from the last scan

Scanner Supervisor: can you show it to me please

Jonny: I could but it is in my wallet and my wallet is in the tray

Scanner supervisor: ok, *writes a note and passes it to Jonny* here go and get your tray of belongings

Jonny:*takes the note and collects his tray, comes back* Jac hold the tray please

Jac: *holds the tray*

Jonny: *finds the picture and shows it to the supervisor*

Scanner Supervisor: *looks at the scan* right, I will see what I can do*goes and speaks to her boss*

Jonny: she needs to get a move on, were almost there

Jac: oh, here she comes

Scanner Supervisor: If you would like to come with me both of you, we will give you both a full body scan

Scanner Supervisor: arms out, legs apart

Jac: *stands like a starfish*

Scanner Supervisor: *scans Jac* you can go and wait over there to collect your belongings

Jac: *goes where the scanner supervisor points and collects her things*

Scanner Supervisor: *looks at Jonny* you next

Jonny: *puts arms out*

Scanner Supervisor: legs as well *starts scanning*

Jonny: *; puts his legs apart*

Scanner Supervisor: *finishes scanning* you can go and get your things now

Jonny: *goes where Jac is and gets his things* right ok then *turns around* tha... oh, she's gone

Jac: is there anything else we need to do now?

Jonny: no

Jac: well in that case I would like to go and sit down, and I would like to get a puzzle book for on the plane

Jonny: first we will go to a cafe and get drinks and then we will find a shop that sells mags and puzzle books. Is that ok?

Jac: yup, that is just fine

*they go and find a cafe*

Jac: what about this one here? It even has a Whsmiths next door

Jonny: it is a little expensive

Jac: *moans*

Jonny: ...but why not *sits down at a table for 2* afterwards we will go into Whsmiths

Jac: *smiles and sits down with Jonny*

Jonny: so what do you want for a drink?

Jac: I will have a cappuccino please *gets comfy*

Jonny: ok *looks on the drinks menu* and I think that I will have an espresso. Right, * goes to the counter*

Waiter: how can I help you?

Jonny: I would like to order a cappuccino and an espresso please

Waiter: if you would like to sit down and I will bring the drinks to you

Jonny: ok, thanks *goes back to the table and sits down*

Jac: so, when am I going to find out where we are going?

Jonny: soon

Jac: can I at least have a clue?

Jonny ok but only one the clue is to keep your ears peeled

Jac: ...my ears? Don't you mean my eyes?

Waiter: *puts drinks onto the table*

Jonny: thanks *takes his drink* no Jac, I mean your ears

Jac: *takes her cappuccino and pulls a thinking face

Jonny: *smiles* and this is the clever cardiothoracic surgeon

Jac: *shakes her head* sorry, what

Jonny: *chuckles* nothing

Jac: sure looks like nothing *drinks her coffee*

*they sit in comfortable silence drinking*

Jac: I do know what you want me to do

Jonny: what do I want you to do then?

Jac: you want me to listen for an announcement

Jonny: yes I do, so why are you confused?

Jac: I am trying to work out why

Jonny: because then you will know where we are going

Jac: no *finishes her drink* why you won't tell me where we are going

Jonny: because it's a surprise

Jac: that what you keep saying, but why a surprise for me?

Jonny: because you deserve one *finishes his drink*

Jac: and what have I done to deserve one?

Jonny: you have put up with me, 'the annoying Scottish nurse'

Jac: *giggles*

Jonny: shall we go and get that puzzle book you wanted?

Jac: ok, but after you have paid

Jonny: obviously *goes to the till and pays for the drinks*

*takes Jac's hand and walks to WHSmiths next door*

Jac: where is the section for puzzle books then?

Jonny: probably in the newsagents section

Jac: and can you see it? Because I can't

Jonny: no I can't either

Jac: let's just walk around till we find them

Jonny: ooh chocolate *walks off as if hypnotised*

Jac: *sighs* Jonny, where are you going? *follows him*

Jonny:*takes a sharing packet of chocolate off the shelf*

Jac: if you buy that then you will have to buy me my puzzle book

Jonny: fine, chocolate *moans* yum

Jac: *spots the puzzle books and walks over to them* I think I will have one with lots of different puzzles in *takes the thickest one from the shelf and walks back to Jonny*

Jonny: is that the one that you want? *takes it and stands in the queue*

Jac: yes *stands in the queue with Jonny*

Jonny: *buys the chocolate and puzzle book*

Speaker: flight 476 has landed and will be taking off early

Jac: *looks at ticket* that's us we need to get moving

*Jac and Jonny run to hangar 5, they join the queue of people waiting to get onto the plane*

Jonny: at least we are here now *catches his breath*


	11. The flight

**The Flight**

Jonny: you know I can't believe that you are doing all this, what you so called "one big and amorphlus blob of doe eyed hand holding humanity"

Jac: *looks at the floor and chuckles* I do still think of it like that, but in a good way

Authorative man: tickets please *holds out hands*

Jac: *turns around* ok, just a minute *rummages through her bag and hands the ticket over* there you go

Authorative man: and you *nods at Jonny*

Jac: *nudges him*

Jonny: uhhh, just a minute *takes ticket out of pocket and hands it over*

Authorative man: *checks the tickets and stamps them, hands them back* you may go through

*Jac and Jonny go through the tube to the plane*

Jac: what row are we sitting at *looks at ticket* M, find M Jonny

Jonny* spots m* it's over there just in front of us. We are seats number *looks at his own* 1 and *looks at Jac's* 2

Jac: by the window, yay *sits down next to the window*

Jonny: *sits down by Jac*

Jac: I still don't know

Jonny: I know you don't

Jac: well will you tell me?

Jonny: I was going to wait for the announcement on the plane but I will tell you

Jac: so, where are we going?

Jonny: for your surprise, we are going to, the Caribbean

Jac: *sits in shock* you are taking me to the Caribbean for a surprise...

Jonny: yes... *tries to hide away in case she doesn't like it*

Jac: *smiles* I love it

Jonny: * smiles* I always knew you would

Jac: no you didn't, you were scared of what I would say

Jonny: you really think that

Jac: why is that not how it is then?

Jonny: *busies himself*

Jac: so which island are we going to then?

Jonny: Antigua

Jac: where?

Jonny: Antigua, one of the Caribbean islands where we will be waited on

Jac: one question, how could you afford all of this?

Jonny: i couldn't

Jac: so how are we here then?

Jonny: be

Pilot: please fasten your seat belts ready for take off

Jonny: *clips his seat belt in place*

Jac: *clips her seat belt in place* ...yes

Jonny: because, Mo helped me pay for it

Jac: mo... are you sure she wasn't just trying to get rid of me?

Jonny: No, Mo really does care

*plane starts to take off*

Jac:*shakes the remark off, gets a pen and the puzzle book*

Jonny: *sighs, starts fiddling with the touch screen on the back of the seat in front of him*

Jac: you did bring a camera... didn't you?

Jonny: yes jac, of course i brought a camera

Jac: well can i have it please

Jonny: why do you want the camera on the plane

Jac: to take photos of the views *gestures to the window* duh

Jonny: fine *hands the camera over* im going to go back to sleep after getting up so early

Jac: *smirks whilst looking through the window* you do that don't want you to be grumpy do we. I might do so as well

*fifteen minutes later*

Jonny: *gently snoring*

Jac: now, to make you look like an idiot and take a photo *gets the camera ready and looks at jonny* wow, you already do look like an idiot

Jonny: *slouched in the chair with hair spiking everywhere and tongue hanging out*

Jac: *takes a photo* what have you been doing in your sleep eh Jonny? *mutters to herself, gets comfy and goes to sleep*

*a few hours later*

Jonny: *wakes up* what time is it Jac... *looks at Jac* oh, you decided to have a nap as well did you? *gets his iPod out and looks at the time *plugs his head phones in and starts listening to music*

*half an hour later*

Jac: *wakes up* uggh

Jonny: *chair dancing to his music*

Jac: what are you doing?

Jonny: *continues to dance*

Jac: for god sake *pulls one of his headphones out* hello

Jonny: *looks at Jac* oh, hello. Enjoy your nap?

Jac: i don't know *plugs his headphone into her ear*

Jonny: *looks at Jac* like the music?

Jac: uh-huh *nods her head*

*five hours later*

Pilot: welcome to Antigua, please fasten your seat belt for the landing

Jac: *clips her seat belt in place*

Jonny: *clips his seat belt in place*


	12. Back in england

Back in England

Professor Hope: How are you feeling Ollie?

Ollie: fine thank you, look I'm really sorry about what I did before

Professor Hope: no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned my problems it was my fault *hands over a patient file* bed 3, possible hertzig trial. I trust you, please don't mess it up.

Ollie: I wont, I will do it for Tara

Professor hope:*smiles* that's the spirit

Ollie: *walks towards bed 3 whilst rolling his eyes*

Patient: *fidgets in bed*

Ollie: hello, I am going to be your doctor today

Patient: I don't need to be here

Ollie: yes, you do. Your heart isn't working as well as we would like

Patient: *throws hands down onto the bed* fine, anyway what is your name?

Ollie: My name is Dr. Valentine, and you are?

Patient: Ambroise, its French it means immortal and that is why I don't need to be here

Ollie: well I would like to keep you here then and find out how immortal people's hearts work

Mo: Ollie I need your help here I can't pick up this box, *strains* it's to heavy

Ollie: I will be right back Ambroise *walks over to the nurses' desk* where do you want it mo?

Mo: can you put it in the staff room please Ollie

Ollie: ok *carries the box into the staff room*

Mo: thanks

Ollie: *goes back to patient* right where were we,

Amboise: the immortal don't need hearts, you need to learn more about other creatures

Ollie: I am a doctor not a scientist, and I want to see how the bodies of the immortals work. *shouts* mo, can you come here please

Mo: *walks up to patients bed* what can I do for you?

Ollie: *whispers in mo's ear* can you call psych please

Mo: sure, um why

Ollie:*guides mo away from the bed* he thinks that he is an immortal and so therefore doesn't need to have heart treatment

Mo: well in that case, I will phone Dr Kozinsky, she is the best in the field *picks up the phone and dials*

Professor hope: Ollie, I need you to go to dawin they have a patient that needs transferring

Ollie: ok, then *puts down Amboise's files and leaves the ward*

Mo: *on the phone* hi Sharon, we need you to come down to the wards and assess a patient

Sharon: ok, I will come as soon as possible

A short while later

Sharon: *walks onto the ward and spots Mo* hey Mo

Mo:*turns around from patient bed, looks at the patient* excuse me *walks towards Sharon* hello Sharon

Sharon: you needed me?

Mo: yes, Ollie has a patient who thinks that he is immortal

Sharon: Wow, okay... where is the patient *looks around*

Mo: over there *points to Amboise's bed*

Sharon: ok, thank you *walks over to Amboise's bed* hello, you look a bit lonely here

Amboise: well, I'm fine; I'm used to feeling lonely

Sharon: isn't that a shame, can I sit down? Give you some company...

Amboise: *sits up and gestures to the seat* it's a free country

Sharon: so, Amboise, why don't you tell me a bit about your self?

Amboise: like what?

Sharon: let's start with, how old are you

Amboise: I am 21,850 years old

Sharon: really! You don't look that old id have thought that you were about 35-40

Amboise: oh you are so kind, but then again I have looked the same since I got bitten

Sharon: bitten by what may I ask

Amboise: well a vampire of course, otherwise how would I be immortal

Sharon: well I'm afraid that you're not very well at the moment

Amboise: im-poss-ible I am immortal to all things and everything including illness

Sharon: well maybe because you are immortal you don't need to use your body organs and because you haven't used them for so long they are rotting away inside you and that could be what makes immortals ill

Amboise: well, I suppose that could be possible. Do you get many immortals around here then?

Sharon: you could say that *gets up* it was nice meeting you but *looks at watch* I need to go now

Mo: well, how did it go *looks at Amboise*

Sharon: he still thinks he is a vampire and immortal but I have managed to convince him that his organs are rotting and making him ill so you need to help him. If you stick to that story he should be fine

Mo: what about him thinking that he is a vampire

Sharon: it is so extensive that only he can teach himself that he isn't really a vampire

Mo: okay then, I will let Ollie know

Patient: *shouts* doctor

Sharon: you're wanted, I will let you go *walks off the ward*

Mo: *goes to patient*


	13. We're Here

**We're here**

*Jac and Jonny get off the air bridge and enter the airport*

Jac: I can already feel the heat, it's so nice *fanning herself*

Jonny: I have always wanted to come to Antigua, and now we are finally here

Jac: I never even knew this place existed I hope that I enjoy it here

Jonny: I hope that WE enjoy it here *takes Jacs hands and looks in her eyes* I really do love you and I want to be with you wherever I may be in the world

Jac: *looks at Jonny in the eyes* and I think that you are becoming that amorphlus blob of doe eyed hand holding humanity

Jonny: ok, I will stop there. But the fact that you need to relax isn't the only reason that I brought you here

Jac: well are you going to tell me why?

Jonny: no, I'm going to make you wait until I have made my mind up

Jac: WHAT, you think that you can bring me to the other side of the world, be all friendly as if you never said that anything that came out of my womb being the antichrist. And then, you don't want to tell me why you really brought me here!

Jonny: your right, *sighs* I should tell you why I brought you here...

Jac: well... are you going to tell me?

Jonny: Nope *chuckles and looks away*

Jac: oh for god's sake, why not now?

Jonny: because it would ruin your surprise at the end of the week *pulls the bags off the conveyor belt*

Jac: so you want me to just play along all week to find out why you brought me here *takes one of the suitcases*

Jonny: I don't want you to play along; I want you to truly enjoy it *follows the signs to the exit*

Jac: and I want to know what my surprise is. I hate surprises and you have already surprised me with bringing me here

Jonny: *opens the limo door* in you hop

Jac: *points at the black limo* we're travelling in a limo?!

Jonny: *smiles* yes we are, so are you getting in *gestures to the seat

Jac: *looks at Jonny and then at the limo in shock* you think that I would turn down that offer *gets into the limo*

Jonny:*climbs in after putting the bags in the boot*

Driver: Would you like me to take you so the villa?

Jonny: can we have a scenic drive to the villa?

Driver: Absolutely, crack open the champagne

Jac: *finds champagne by her seat* well you can have some... *pours him a glass*

Jonny: why don't I just take the bottle, anyway would you like to know why I brought you here?

Jac: yes! Finally

Jonny: I wanted to see what it would be like if we were to move in together

...

Jac: so you decided to travel half way around the world

Jonny: yes, to get you away from work

Jac: well why don't we just enjoy the holiday and think about it on the way back

Jonny: so you're not completely against the idea then?

Jac: I wouldn't do it for the sake of it but it seems reasonable so I will consider it as the week goes by

Jonny: well at least that is better then what I thought you would be like

Jac: like what then?

Jonny: *looks out of the window* absolutely adamant that the answer would be no

Jac: well that is still a possibility depending on how the week goes

Jonny: let's just enjoy the holiday

Jac: I just said that!

*they sit in silence*

Jac: the beaches are so perfect, and the sea is so clear *relaxes*

Jonny: are you feeling ok? It's just your not being sarcastic or negative about anything. Your ice queen exterior has melted away

Jac: that is because we are in a tropical country and ice melts in the heat *not really paying attention to Jonny*

Jonny: so if I decide to keep you here then you would never be hostile ever again?

Jac: I would probably get used to it and then the ice queen would come back

Jonny: right, good because I think that, that is what people like about you

Jac: what, the ice queen *starting to pay attention*

Jonny: yes, all conversations that you are involved in get really interesting, over differences in opinion

Jac: *looks at Jonny* well I could always bring the ice queen back to surface...

Jonny: *looks at Jac* no, thank you. I want to get to know what is under that icy exterior

Jac: well, what do you thi...

Driver: *opens hatch* your villa is just there

*Jac and Jonny get out of the limo to look at the villa*

Driver: go in, make yourself home I will bring bags. Sorry my English not good


	14. The Villa

**The villa**

Jonny: *opens the door* there you go Jac, what do you think?

Jac:*wanders around* the villa pure white and it is on a cliff, surrounded in clear blue sea. There is a pool and stairs down to a dock. What could be better?

Jonny: *smiles* the master bed room?

Jac: well let's go have look

Jonny: we're going to do it properly, ok? *takes Jacs arm and leads her up the spiral stairs to the master bed room

*they are stood outside the master bedroom*

Jonny: close your eyes

Jac: *glares at him*

Jonny: please *gives Jac some puppy dog eyes*

Jac: *sighs* fine *closes her eyes*

Jonny: *leads her into the room and sits her on the bed* ...your red dress looks really nice on you, especially in this light *turns his head slightly to the right in awe*

Jac: I'm opening my eyes *opens her eyes and looks at Jonny* why are you looking at me like that its strange

Jonny: you look so much more beautiful when you're not wearing scrubs

Jac: you'd never think would you

Jonny: *snaps out of his "trance"*and she's back

Jac: yes I am, and I'm going to look around, it's really bright and clear in here isn't it.

Jonny: yes it is, and it makes you look so beautiful

Jac: whatever *goes out on the balcony* it's amazing, I love it here.

Jonny: *joins Jac on the balcony* so I chose the right place?

Jac: no it is the most run down villa in the entire country

Jonny: you really think that?

Jac: I'm just messing with you *looks into his eyes*

Jonny: are you thinking what I'm thinking? *leads her to the bed*

Jac: Well what are you thinking?

Jonny: I'm thinking that the bed needs breaking in...

Jac: I agree with you

*they dive onto the bed*

Driver: *shouts up the stairs* bags are in the front room, I going now

Jonny: *shouts*ok, thanks

Jac: come here you *starts kissing him

Sometime later

Jonny: well I had better get the suitcases

Jac: ok then *shuffles up*

Jonny: *goes downstairs, gets the suitcases and carries them up the stairs*

Thump

Bang

Thud

Ouch

Jac: *stifles a laugh*

Jonny: *walks into the bedroom*

Jac: what were you doing? *it sounded pretty funny

Jonny: i was pulling two suitcases up the stairs at the same time

Thump

Bang

Thud

Ouch

Jac: *stifles a laugh*

Jonny: *walks into the bedroom*

Jac: what were you doing? *it sounded pretty funny

Jonny: I was pulling two suitcases up the stairs at the same time

Jac: you don't need to make so much noise while you're doing it

Jonny: I do, I always make noise when I am pulling things up the stairs

Jac: of course you do *goes to start unpacking her suitcase*

Jonny: noooooo

Jac: what?

Jonny: *opens it slightly and takes a peak* that's mine

Jac: well pass us mine then *holds hand out* you're going to have to unpack it sometime

Jonny: I'm going to unpack it now

Jac: ok...

Jonny: *unzips the suitcase* would you stop staring at me!

Jac: I wasn't, believe it or not i was actually unpacking my suitcase

Jonny: oh yeah, i can see that now

Jac: now then, are you going to tell me why you are acting so suspiciously?

Jonny: nope

Jac: well in that case can i take a look in your suitcase *grabs the suitcase*

Jonny: *holding it* oh no you don't *grabs a small box and hides it in his pocket

Jac: so that's what you didn't want me to see

Jonny: no comment

Jac: can i look inside it?

Jonny: what do you think *continues unpacking his suitcase*

Jac: im guessing that it is for my surprise at the end of the week

Jonny: ...

Jac: well can i have my surpise now, please

Jonny: *stops un packing* but what if you don't like it, or don't want it?

Jac: i promise that i wont let it ruin the holiday

Jonny: how can you say that when you don't know what it is

Jac: just show me what is in the box

Jonny: but i have got it all planned out, can you at least wait until this evening

Jac: if i have to, you have a thing about doing everything "properly" don't you

Jonny: yes, i do. Now if you will excuse me i have some phone calls that i need to make

Jac: very well, if you'll excuse me i need to finish unpacking

Thirty minutes later

Jonny: *walks into the room* are you done unpacking?

Jac: yup, I also finished unpacking your suitcase

Jonny: and you got changed...

Jac: I only put my swimming costume on underneath

Jonny: right, why?

Jac: well I don't know if I will need it or not

Jonny: well you don't, not for tonight

Jac: in that case excuse me *goes into the bathroom and takes the bikini off* will I need a jacket?

Jonny: you can bring one just in case

Jac: *comes out of the bathroom and picks up her jacket*


	15. What is in Jonny's box?

**What is in the box?**

Jonny: come on then we are being picked up from the dock *they walk down the stairs and out of the house*

Jac: so were going to be on a boat

Jonny: well done

Jac: the question is what boat?

Jonny: that's the million dollar question

Jac: what time is the boat getting here?

Jonny: any minute now

Jac: so we have got a couple of minutes to get down all these steps

Jonny: we'll be fine; it's not going to take that long

Five minutes later

Jac: that was a lot of steps

Jonny: it took longer then I thought it would

Jac: I'm going to sit at the table and wait

Jonny: okay then... actually don't bother

Jac: why not

Jonny: the boat is almost here

Jac: that's a cruise liner

Jonny: and that's what we're getting onto

*the cruise liner lowers its ramp onto the deck*

Captain: all aboard, Jac and Jonny. The consultant and nurse

Jac: how does he know this? *walking up the ramp*

Jonny: I told him

Jac: well where shall we sit?

Deck assistant: you have specialty seats; I shall lead you to them

Jonny: thank you

Jac: what does he mean specialty seats?

Jonny: you will see in a minute

Jac: everyone is looking

Deck assistant: that is because only one party can have the specialty seats, and obviously because you are looking very pretty

Jac: *looks at Jonny* did you set him up to this

Jonny: nope, it's true you know. I keep on telling you

Jac: so, what makes the specialty seats so special?

Jonny: because they

Jac: were on the forecastle

Jonny: and thats why they are special

Deck assistant: you may stand at the point of the bow if you want to

Jonny: thank you

Waiter: here is your NON-alcoholic champagne

Jonny: thank you

Jac: there must be something pretty important in that box of yours

Jonny: maybe not, what is your favourite sea animal?

Jac: hmm, probably dolphins

Jonny: good, because look over the bow

Jac: ok then *looks into the water* wow there's dolphins swimming at the sides of the bow. That's amazing; when I was little I used to think that it was something that you only saw in movies

Jonny: I should do this more often with you

Jac: why

Jonny: because it is the first thing that you have told me about your past

Jac: ...

Jonny: anyway are you enjoying it?

Jac: yes I love the coast line with all the white buildings and red roofs. I bet it looks really pretty at night

Jonny: well you're in luck

Jac: how?

Jonny: because this is a sunset cruise and I want you to keep your eyes peeled because there is something that I want you to spot on the coast line

Jac: like what?

Jonny: you'll know you'll have found it when you find it

Jac: great advice

*they stand in silence watching the world go by*

Jonny: I'm feeling kind so I'm going to tell you that what you need to spot is in view

Jac: it is?

Jonny: just keep looking in front of you

Jac: ok, I'm looking. My eyes are transfixed don't want to miss it

Jonny: no you don't

*takes Jac's glass*

Jac: where abouts' am I looking?

Jonny: on the edge of the sea, where the boats are *goes to refill the champagne glasses*

Jac: ok, then so I am looking at the boats

A couple of minutes later

Jonny: have you spotted it yet *brings the champagne glasses back*

Jac: nope, actually there is something on that boat there

Jonny: look closely as we get nearer

Jac: *squints* I can't quite see what it says

Jonny: well don't take your eyes off it until you can read what it says

Jac: it says... *turns around to look at Jonny*

Jonny: it says; will you marry me? *holding out the open box*

Jac: ... hey, that's the ring that I told Mo I liked. It's the 9ct white gold pink sapphire ring

Jonny: well?

Jac: *looks into his eyes and deliberately makes him wait* yes, I will marry you

Jonny: *gets up and puts the ring on her finger* I love you Jac

Jac: I love you too really

*jac and jonny "make out" on the bow of the boat*

Jonny: would you like to go and have a look around the boat?

Jac: I thought you would never ask

Jonny: come on then *holds her hand and takes a sip from his glass of non-alcoholic champagne*

*they walk into the boat and wander around*

Jonny: would you like to go and get something to eat?

Jac: you don't even need to ask, to be honest I have a craving for Eliot's donuts

Jonny: *chuckles* I'm sure we can get something better then donuts

Jac: how can you be, for all we know donuts might be the only thing that we can find?

Jonny: let's see what we can find

Deck assistant 2: are you looking for anything in particular?

Jac: food

Jonny: we're looking for a restaurant

Deck assistant 2: very well, come with me

*they follow the deck assistant to the restaurant*

Jonny: thank you *pulls Jacs seat out for her then sits down himself*

Jac: you really are doing everything prim and proper today

*another lady in the back ground moans at her partner for not being more like Jonny*

Waiter: here are your menus

Jac: thanks

Jonny: *opens the menu and starts reading* so what do you think of the menu

Jac: first impressions are; it's very posh

Jonny: there is so much hear that I haven't heard of, I might just go for lobster thermidor

Jac: i will have filet mingon with mushroom i think

Jonny: well that didn't take long; we just have to wait for the waiter to come back

Jac: what drink are you going to have?

Jonny: I might have a pint of beer that is if you don't mind

Jac: why would I mind

Jonny: well because you can't drink

Jac: I will just have a lemon and lime or, actually I will have a glass of shloer rose

Waiter: can I take your order?

Jonny: yes you can; Jac would like a glass of sholer rose and a filet mingnon with mushroom and I will have a pint of beer with a lobster thermidor

Waiter: absolutely, I will be back in a minute with your drinks

Jac: so what have you got planned for the rest of the week

Jonny: I haven't got anything planned

Jac: really? You're not just teasing me?

Jonny: nah, I just thought that we should decide on what we do together

Jac: oooh *giggles and puts her hand on her growing bump*

Jonny: what is it? Is something wrong?

Jac: you worry too much baby's just moving that's all

Waiter: *puts drinks on the table* would you like the rest of that bottle of shloer for an extra $1

Jonny: why not

Waiter: *bows slightly* I will bring it to you

Jonny: can i feel?

Jac: if you must

Jonny : *kneels down by Jac and feels her bump*

Jac: baby has hiccups

Jonny: is that what i can feel, its amazing

Waiter: *puts a bucket of ice on the table with the bottle of shloer in*

Jonny: *gets up* thank you waiter


	16. 3 Weeks later

**3 weeks later**

Jac and Jonny are walking across the car park to the hospital

Jac: I am still feeling the cold *shivers*

Jonny: I know right, tell me about it

Sasha: hey your back! How was it?

Jac: how was what?

Jonny: *sighs*

Sasha: you know *sort of nods and goes wide eyed* the holiday...

Jac: oh it was ok, but if you don't mind I have work to do and I am pressed for time today

Jonny: what are you talking about?

Jac: oh nothing, I just need to leave work early

Jonny: why, what are you doing? It's not like you to miss work

Jac: I have a ... ...school reunion

Jonny: ha, you wouldn't bother with something like that. Can I come?

Jac: *glares at him* no!

Sasha: behave Jonny; you must know that you're not welcome there

Jonny: well that is just cruel but, are you going to tell me what your really missing work for?

Jac: ummm, *smiles* nope

Jonny: I will work it out. You can't hide everything

Jac: *mobile rings, Jac answers and shakes her hair away* hello... yes that's everything... no I don't want the sofa taken that has been sold... *hangs up*

Jonny: what's the problem? The sofa?

Jac: you'd think that moving companies would be able to read a piece of paper, but clearly not.

Sasha: you're moving? Would that have something to do with the ring?

Jac: I'm not wearing any rings

Sasha: no, but that is a tan line from an engagement ring isn't it?

Jonny: didn't do a very good job of hiding it then did you *smiles*

Jac: who said anything about hiding it?

Sasha: so you proposed then Jonny?

Jonny: yes I did

Sasha: Bet that took a lot of courage

Jac: excuse me! I am stood right here

*Jonny and Sasha start laughing*

Sasha: well I had better get to Keller

Jonny: I suppose we had better get to Darwin as well or do you want a coffee first? *looks at Jac*…

Jac: let's have a coffee first *joins the queue*

Jonny: very well, you have really changed couldn't risk being seen could you

Cashier: what would you like to order Jonny: a coffee and a *gestures to Jac*

Jac: and a umm, cappuccino

Cashier: that will be £2.75

Jonny: there you go *gives the money to the cashier*

Jac:*takes the cups and hands one to Jonny* there nothing like a cup of coffee in the morning to wake you up

Jonny: so you say *waits for the lift*

Jac: you're very traditional aren't you?

Jonny: what makes you think that?

Jac: I don't know I just think it

Jonny: well you will have to decide that for yourself, I don't think I am traditional but I don't know what you think makes someone traditional

Jac: well you know, religious ceremonies, mistletoe at Christmas, Christmas trees and all that other yucky stuff *gets into the lift*

Jonny:*gets into the lift* you don't like having Christmas trees!

Jac: no I don't, they are just too much work; decorating them watering them putting presents under them and doing other soppy stuff with them

Jonny: wow! I have got to teach you to love Christmas by the sounds of it… *lift door closes*

Jonny: come here you. *holds arms out*

Jac: you have got to be kidding me

Jonny: *drops his arms to his side* there is no one else in the lift, no one will see

Jac: oh, fine*hugs him and gives him a kiss*

Jonny: so are you going to wear your ring?

Jac: well Sasha noticed it anyway so might as well

Jonny: and here I was thinking that you would actually want to wear it but I was wrong once again wasn't I you're not capable of wearing something because of its value you actually have to hide things that have sentimental value

Jac:*walks onto Darwin ward*

Jonny: helloo am I talking to myself here *throws his arms up in frustration and them walks onto Darwin ward*

Mo: hello Jac how was it Jac:*stares at mo* it was fine but if you will excuse me I am here to work and not to gossip *goes to get changed*

Mo: *mouths to Jonny* what's wrong with Jac today?

Jonny: *shrugs shoulders as he walks past and then runs after Jac*

**A few minutes later in the locker room**

Jonny: what is wrong with you? Mo was only asking if you enjoyed yourself on your time off

Jac: which was very nice of her but I need to catch up on my work after having 3 weeks off

Jonny: OH MY GOD, you don't need to catch up on work because it was holiday leave. If you're like this now what are you going to be like on maternity leave?

Jac: I'm not going to have much maternity leave, imp going to have a week tops

Jonny: and the streak continues, do you not think that you might actually want to spend some time with our child *walks away*

Jac: *shouts out of the door* I would absolutely luurve to but I will need to do my work

Mo: *watches Jonny walk past* whets up with you two then?

Jonny: I swear that she is trying to push me

Mo: well this is Jac. She can't be seen as weak can she?

Jonny: so she makes me look weak instead...

Jac: *walks onto the ward* yes, I do exactly that.

Jonny: *looks puzzled*...

Jac: and can you please stop talking about me behind my back, it's very embarrassing

Jonny: Excuse me! You embarrass your self

Jac: and how exactly do I do that *looking through patient files*

Mo: *pulls face* got yourself in a spot of bother there Maconie

Jac: *pulls face at mo*

Jonny: you embarrass yourself through the way that you behave

Jac: well that's up to you to think that isn't it *walks away*

Mo: she isn't wearing the ring. I thought you said that it went well and that she agreed to it

Jonny: she did *watching her walk away* but she doesn't want to wear it to work so that nobody finds out

Mo: ouch

Jonny: that is correct

Hope: *walks onto the ward from his office* it's nice to see you back Jonny but can you get on with some work please instead of gossiping all day.


End file.
